Globes and Maps
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected or wanted to see. HC.
1. Part One

Globes and Maps:

Part One

-

A/N: This is one of a couple ideas I had about getting House and Cameron together after Cameron's depressing exit from the show. Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to Pyewacket75, who has been great for throwing ideas around!

This is a short story in five parts. It's all been written already, so expect each part to be posted within just a few days of the last.

WARNING: There is some House/Cuddy in this story. If you can get through it, good things await, I promise.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected (or wanted) to see. HC.

---

Cameron entered the antique store on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

She took a deep breath as the door closed behind her, filling her nostrils with the shop's musty scent. She wandered effortlessly through the aisles of furniture and trinkets, giving them only a glance as she passed by. Though some days she liked to peruse the entire store, today she had only one purpose. She finally stopped when she reached a tall shelf of books. She scanned the titles until she found one oversized volume and pulled it down carefully.

She quickly surveyed the area around her, and, seeing no one, seated herself on the floor. She took the book and gently opened it to the first page, revealing a large, detailed map inside.

She reveled in examining maps, her guilty pleasure. The obsession had started in childhood, when she had felt the desire to travel the world. In her younger years she had the time but not the money. These days she had the money but not the time. It wasn't that her family had been poor—they had money for all the essentials and the occasional indulgence. But her parents worked hard for every cent they earned, and they spent it judiciously.

Cameron leafed through the atlas slowly, examining each page carefully. She heard another customer enter the shop. Her breath stopped in her throat when she heard one particular muffled voice.

She let her breath out in a loud whoosh. That person would die before entering an antique store. She was surely imagining things. Relieved, she turned back to the atlas.

But when she heard a familiar step-thump coming up the aisle, her body stiffened. She could not imagine this. She had avoided him since she had returned to Princeton. She never went to his bars, his hangouts. And yet, here he was, invading her sanctuary. He always found a way.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable…

-

"I'm going to find the books section," House grumbled to his companion. If he had to be in an antique store, he may as well not be completely miserable, right?

The shopkeeper pointed him in the right direction and he slowly made his way to the bookshelves.

Upon passing a tall shelf to his right, a familiar figure was revealed to him. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of the antique shop was his former immunologist.

"Cameron?" he asked in surprise.

Her head turned slowly. His statement had obviously not taken her by surprise. "House," she responded in kind. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said with a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, Lisa dragged me," House said in annoyance.

Cameron's brow crinkled. "Cuddy?" she asked.

"Yeah." Silence followed. Cameron had heard rumors about their relationship. Apparently they held some truth.

"So, uh…" House began, "What are you doing here?"

"I recently got hired as Dean of Medicine at University Medical Center," Cameron answered with seemingly little care. "It's busy." She shrugged.

"That's… good." He paused. "You're not going to ask about me?"

Cameron's face bloomed into a small smile. "I don't need to. You don't change."

Before House could respond, Cuddy came up beside him. "There you are!" she said before she followed House's sightline to her former employee. "Dr. Cameron," she stated in surprise.

Cameron jumped up quickly. "Dr. Cuddy." She closed the book and brushed off her jeans.

The two women sized each other up. They had been natural rivals since the day they met, first in love and now in the professional world as well.

"Well, we better get going," Cuddy said hurriedly.

"Of course. Nice seeing you," Cameron said, her words in response to Cuddy, her eyes on House.

House nodded his goodbye to Cameron, his eyes still studying her until he was forced to turn and go.

There was something different about her.

-

House and Cuddy lay in bed together that night. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Cuddy asked in annoyance.

She was propped up on one arm, watching him as she spoke. House reclined on his pillow, staring at the ceiling as if it was going to provide answers.

"I can't help it! She's a puzzle," House defended.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "It's always about puzzles for you. Can't you let it go?"

"I let it go for five years," House muttered.

Cuddy reached a hand across and trailed light fingers up his arm. "Do you have me figured out yet?"

"All except one thing," he said, finally turning his head towards her. "Why you've put up with me for this long."

Cuddy closed her eyes and let out a deep, painful sigh. "It's called love, Greg," she said, getting up from the bed and leaving House alone in the room.

-

Lisa Cuddy woke from her doze on the couch to the sounds of someone moving around in the room. "What are you doing?" she asked House sleepily.

"I'm going back to my condo for tonight," he said, shrugging on his motorcycle jacket.

"Okay," Cuddy responded simply. She knew better than to interrogate him. She also knew that there was more to this than met the eye. There always was.

-

House sped through Princeton on his motorcycle. He hadn't slept at home in weeks, but tonight he wanted to be alone to think.

Somehow he found himself pulling up to Cameron's apartment instead of his own. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to go there, and yet, there he was. He slowly climbed up the stairs to the door and knocked on it with his cane, creating a hollow sound, wood on wood.

He expected Cameron to open the door in annoyance and chastise him for visiting at this time of night. He was surprised when a man opened the door instead. "What do you want?" the man asked.

House looked at the man in bewilderment. He knew Cameron wasn't with Chase, but she hadn't mentioned seeing anyone else. "Um, I'm looking for Allison Cameron."

"Honey?" the man called into the apartment. A blonde woman with a baby over her shoulder appeared at the door. House's heart skipped a beat.

She turned, and he saw her face. Relief. Not his Cameron. "This man is looking for someone called Allison Cameron," the man said to what appeared to be his wife.

She addressed House. "Allison Cameron? Oh, she moved out of this apartment years ago. She didn't leave a forwarding address," the woman said apologetically.

"Thanks," House said gruffly, heading back outside. Of course she didn't live there anymore. He could be a real idiot sometimes.

-

Inside his condo, House found himself at the piano with a glass of scotch. His two escapes.

Why couldn't he let this go? He was with Lisa. Cameron was just a ghost of the past.

House took a sip of the scotch. If he drank enough, maybe he could forget for a while.

-

Neither alcohol nor sleep could diminish his curiosity. He spent the next week wondering about her. What her life was like now. Where she lived. What had happened in the last five years. He was distant to everyone that week, especially Lisa.

Cuddy noted the distance and couldn't help but know the cause. Could this be the end for them? Relationships with House seemed to come with an expiration date. Unfortunately it was impossible to foresee just how much time she had left. She couldn't help but worry.

He had never told her he loved her.

-

Cameron's week went by as quickly as any other. Running a hospital was busy work and didn't leave much time for introspection. She always kept up a professional façade throughout her day at work no matter what was going on in her personal life.

When she finally went home at the end of a long day, her only company was her cat, and that was the way she liked it.

If she was distracted that week with the phantoms of her past, there was no one to notice.

---


	2. Part Two

Globes and Maps:

Part Two

-

A/N: Well, I have to say that the response to this so far has been overwhelming! I am thrilled, but also terrified that the rest won't live up to your expectations! Even though I didn't respond to every review, I just want to say that all of your responses have meant a lot to me. I'll do my best to make it worth your while. :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected (or wanted) to see. HC.

---

The next weekend House again found himself at the antique shop. This time he came alone.

He wandered back to the same bookshelf where he found her the first time. He held his breath as the area was revealed to him. No immunologist.

House released his breath in a sigh. He limped over to the shelf, his finger trailing across the worn bindings. He saw the atlas Cameron had been looking at before. He picked it up and opened it, willing the pages to speak of her. Why this book? Why didn't she buy it? Where was she now?

He heard a voice from behind him. "That's my book."

Cameron walked up next to him breezily, taking the book out of his surprised hands.

"Not even a hello?" House complained.

"You were never one for pleasantries. Why should that change now?" she responded, heading towards the cash register with her prize.

House followed her. "You're not even going to talk to me?"

Cameron whirled around, a hint of angry disdain in her voice. "What exactly is there to talk about?"

When House didn't have an answer she turned back. House watched her as she made her purchase at the cash register.

As short as it had been, their interaction hadn't been completely fruitless. He knew now what was different about her.

-

House attempted to stay unnoticed as he followed her home. He rode at a distance behind her into an old suburban neighborhood until Cameron finally pulled her sensible sedan into a driveway. House watched from the end of the block as she exited her car and entered the house.

He pulled up to the curb a minute later and headed to the door, without much thought as to why, or what he would do once she answered.

He rang the bell with his cane, leaning on it longer than need be. Cameron opened the door quickly. "It may have been years since I worked for you, but you can't expect a move like this to surprise me," she said calmly.

He stared at her intently without answering. She frowned back at him. "What are you doing?" she said, sounding slightly unnerved.

"The eyes," he stated. "Your eyes are different."

She looked at him with annoyance. "I grew up. Goodbye, House." She began to close the door.

House shoved his foot in the crack between the door and frame. She had changed, yes, but he was sure she was still too nice to slam it on him. "You won't even ask an old friend in for a drink?" he asked facetiously.

She gave him a look, frustrated with his insistence. "How exactly does you destroying my marriage make us friends?"

"We were friends once," he said.

"When?" Cameron insisted, her mouth set in an angry line.

"The monster truck rally," House said defiantly. He saw a hint of a smile cross Cameron's face. "You smiled! I am so in," he said.

Cameron softened in spite of herself. "Fine." She left the door open and walked inside briskly.

House entered, his eyes going everywhere at once. There was so much a home could say about a person.

It was an older house, probably built in the 1920s, with cozy rooms, curved archways, and charming details. Everything was light and airy with large windows in each room. The entry was painted the color of sunshine.

Cameron went into the kitchen, but House wandered, taking in every detail.

"It's a little early for alcohol," she called to him. "I'm making coffee."

"You're no fun," he grumbled. He continued to scrutinize the house, his cane making a loud thump as he walked across the antique hardwood. One room in particular caught his eye. He headed to investigate.

The room had cream paneling and old-fashioned decorative parquet flooring. But this was not what caught his eye. The walls were lined with shelves of books. House guessed that there must have been at least a thousand. The rest of the walls were covered in framed maps from a variety of locations and years. In the corner he saw what looked to be an antique globe cradled in the curve of a grand piano.

Cameron entered the room and handed House a cup. He gestured to one of the maps. "What is this?" he asked.

Cameron glanced up. "The Fra Mauro world map, 1459," she said casually, fingering the frame gently. Her affinity for the map showed. She walked away, leaving House staring at the map, and seated herself in an oversized chair by the window. She looked at House expectantly.

He breathed in the coffee's steam, reveling in the scent. He had missed Cameron's coffee. He took a sip and seated himself on the nearby sofa.

"Why maps?" he finally asked.

Cameron's mask went back up. "I like travel."

"But you don't travel," he surmised.

"No."

House sighed inwardly. That was a dead end conversation. He tried a different tactic. "What happened after you left?"

Cameron shrugged. "I moved to Chicago. You know that much. I ran the ER and eventually got promoted to Dean of Medicine at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I moved back here when I saw an opening at University Medical Center. That's pretty much it."

"Chase went after you," House pressed.

Cameron's eyes went hard. "You know exactly why I couldn't give him what he asked of me. I sent him away. But you already know that, don't you?"

"He resigned right away when he came back. Headed back to Australia," House added, hoping to spur a reaction in the usually compassionate young doctor.

Cameron raised a manicured eyebrow. "It's just like him to only try to redeem himself when it's too late," she said haughtily.

"Why so cold, Cameron?" House asked, in a tone that was almost mocking. "Looks like the teddy bear made by grandma has a heart of ice."

"I learned the lessons you tried so hard to teach me. Everybody lies. Caring is pointless. Isn't that what you wanted for me?" Her careful façade was falling, the agitation in her voice rising.

House didn't know how to respond. No, that wasn't what he had wanted. Cameron, innocent Cameron, had been his small hope that all was not wrong with the world. Hope, like a candle, had been extinguished.

"Jesus, what happened to you, Cameron?" House asked.

"Can't you see, House? I've become you," she stated softly with a ghost of a smile. Her voice turned cold. "In all ways except one."

House looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

She continued. "I shut myself away in here with the piano and my maps and hide from the world."

"But don't you want some happiness?" House asked, appalled.

"Don't you?" Cameron countered pointedly.

"I have Lisa," House answered, unable to think of what else to say.

"Yes," Cameron said sadly. "Yes, you do have that." She paused. "I'm not so lucky. Ever since I met you, despite everything, I've never belonged to anyone else."

House stared, stunned.

In a dangerously soft voice, Cameron spoke again. "Get out of here, House."

He obeyed silently.

Cameron swept to the window like a ghost, watching him drive away. She turned from the window and sighed deeply. A lifetime ago, when she had known him before, she would have cried. She didn't cry anymore.

-

House drove until he reached Cuddy's house. He didn't feel like being alone to deal with his thoughts. He entered Lisa Cuddy's home with a shell-shocked look on his face.

"Greg," Cuddy said with a hint of relief as she entered the room. "Nice to see you haven't fallen off the face of the planet," she added with a bit more sarcasm as she kissed him chastely on the lips.

The rest of the evening went as they often did at the Cuddy household. House and Rachel watched cartoons while Cuddy fixed dinner for the three of them, popping in and out of the living room to check on them.

It warmed Cuddy's heart to see the two of them together, though, admittedly, their interactions were more friend-to-friend than father-child.

They watched a movie together after dinner and then sent Rachel on her way to bed, leaving the two adults together.

"So are you done chasing ghosts?" Cuddy asked him as they sat on the couch together.

House shook his head. "I don't know, Lisa."

There was silence between them for a few more minutes, but neither was really paying attention to the television.

"She's unhappy," House stated. "She became exactly what I tried to make her," he continued, "And it destroyed her."

""You can't be held accountable for what she did with her own life," Cuddy said, glancing over. She paused when she caught sight of his pained expression. "What's going on, Greg? Do you care for her?"

House, unable to answer, shrugged.

Lisa turned away.

---

When House awoke the morning after, it was to the smell of coffee. He followed his nose into the kitchen where Cuddy was lounging with her own cup. House grabbed a mug and filled it, sitting down at the kitchen table to nurse the drink slowly.

"Morning," he said with a nod.

"Morning, Greg," she replied, walking over and giving him a kiss on the temple before sitting across from him. They resumed their silence, both relaxing into their Sunday morning.

Cuddy broke the silence. "Are you ever going to sell that old condo and really move in here?"

"Stop pushing me, Lise," House groused.

"Pushing you?" she exclaimed. "I let you do whatever you want. I haven't asked for a damn thing, all I do is give. And you won't give me the slightest sign of commitment. We've been together three years, Greg!"

House stared at her silently for a moment. "Okay," he finally said in defeat. "I'll sell the condo."

"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes full of gratitude and relief.

House shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure he was supposed to be happy, but suddenly the walls felt like they were closing in on him. His stomach churned. "I'm going to have a shower," he said, getting up from the table and leaving his half-finished coffee.

Cuddy glanced over at the still steaming cup and let out a sigh.

-

Monday morning House got on his computer at work intending to post an ad for the condo, but instead found himself looking up the website of University Medical Center at Princeton. On the front page was a blurb about an upcoming event—a benefit that Friday to support the Oncology department.

The gears in his mind started turning. He had to get into that benefit.

---


	3. Part Three

Globes and Maps:

Part Three

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected (or wanted) to see. HC.

---

House tugged at his bow tie. He was reminded precisely why Lisa had to force him to attend these things. But this was different.

"Why did I agree to this?" Wilson muttered.

"Do it for the bald children," House responded in annoyance.

"Why are we doing this again?" Wilson insisted.

House ignored his question, beginning loudly, "Dr. Wilson, tell me again about your patient with the thyroid cancer!" He was nearly shouting, trying to look absorbed with their conversation as they entered.

Wilson stuttered a surprised response, only now realizing House's plan to get inside. "Oh… Lily? Well I have her on a course of radiation therapy right now…"

Once inside, House headed straight for the bar, ignoring Wilson's continuing droning well past the doorway.

His eyes wandered until they found her. She was in a dress of liquid silver, her hair falling in graceful curls upon her shoulders. She held in hand a glass of champagne and moved lithely across the floor, engaging people in conversation. He watched as she charmed hospital patrons out of their millions with only a simple smile. Against their will they became enthralled with the fascinating young woman.

"Cameron?" Wilson said in surprise when he noticed her. "She's back in Princeton?"

"Shut up, Jimmy, I'm trying to hear," House hushed him.

She was coming closer, making her rounds. He could hear her conversing with a middle-aged man. At a lecherous comment, House almost stormed over to give that man a piece of his mind, but, before he could even stand up, she had deflected the comment with such grace that it took his breath away. Her smile never faltered.

A young man with admiring eyes approached and touched her on the arm. House tightened his grip on his cane. The man whispered something in her ear and both suddenly looked in House and Wilson's direction. Cameron gave the young man a grim smile of thanks and moved quickly towards them. House downed the remainder of his scotch.

Wilson cowered as he saw Cameron approach. "Hello, Dr. Wilson," she said civilly.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron," he fearfully responded.

House looked up innocently as Cameron turned her attentions to him. Her careful façade dropped. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Just enjoying the party," House said facetiously. "Another scotch on the rocks," he called to the bartender.

"Don't let him drink too much," Cameron told Wilson with a glare. He nodded in response. She turned back to House. "Look, enjoy the party, have a drink or two, just don't say a word to anyone. If you make a scene, so help me God, I'll make your life twice as miserable as it is now," she said menacingly.

House responded nonchalantly. "Chill out, Cameron. I just want to observe."

"Fine," Cameron snapped. She gave House one last angry look, and nodded a goodbye to Wilson. She then quickly composed herself and walked up to another group of potential benefactors, having fully transformed back into the role of the charming and professional hospital administrator.

-

After a few of rounds of drinks, Wilson was slurring. House, who hadn't actually matched Wilson drink for drink, was still rather sober.

"You're drunk," House said.

"So? You're drunk," responded Wilson belligerently.

"Looks like I should call a cab," House added. The pair made their way outside, and House called a cab for them. When it pulled up to the curb, House pushed Wilson in and shut the door.

"House… what are you doing?" Wilson slurred.

"Sending you home." House turned to the driver and gave him Wilson's address.

"House…" he could hear Wilson calling as the cab pulled away.

Wilson had served his purpose. Now House was really free to enjoy the night.

-

Nearly everyone had gone, and Cameron was exhausted. The benefit had required a lot of work on her part, but it had gone well. Now she was ready to head home to a hot bubble bath. She looked around for her ride, but didn't see him anywhere.

She approached a friend. "Jen, have you seen Dave around? He was supposed to be my ride home."

The woman looked at her, perplexed. "Dave left a half hour ago." She nodded towards the opposing wall. "Isn't that guy taking you home?"

Cameron turned around to see who else but House. She stormed over. "You have no business being here, much less chatting up my colleagues and canceling my ride!"

"I got you a better ride," he answered.

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "There better be a limo outside."

"Not exactly," he hedged.

"Well, then I'll be riding with someone else. Goodbye, House."

"Good luck with that," he said just before she turned to walk away. "Everyone else has already left."

Cameron looked around. He was right—there was no one remaining who wasn't scheduled to be working that night.

She fumed. "Fine. You win. Take me home."

-

They rode to Cameron's house in silence.

When they reached it, House turned off the car and got out. "Thanks, but you don't need to walk me to the door," she stated sarcastically.

"I drove you all the way home and you won't invite me in for a drink? I'm hurt," House said glibly.

Cameron sent a death glare his way but was too tired to fight. "One drink."

-

By the time she was opening the second bottle of wine, Cameron was too drunk to remember to kick him out. House, still in possession of his senses, took advantage of the opportunity to get some answers.

"What really happened when you were gone?" he asked curiously.

"I told you, I went to Chicago, got promoted, and came back."

"But what made you like this?" he asked with a wave of a hand. "What made you so bitter?"

Cameron snorted. "You mean what made me like you?" She looked at him with piercing eyes. House glanced away.

She spoke. "I was in hell after leaving here. I was miserable, lonely, and self-loathing. The divorce finalized six months after I moved to Chicago. I attended a hospital benefit the same day and got a little too drunk for my own good. I met a handsome young benefactor that night and, against my better judgment, let him take me on a date. He swept me off my feet. He took me out on his yacht. We had dinner under the stars. I thought my life was finally improving." She paused in her reminiscing to refill her wine glass.

She continued. "We were together eight months or so when he proposed with the largest diamond I'd ever seen."

Her thoughts turned away from the story to the man in front of her. "You would have given me hell. I was running around with stars in my eyes."

House shrugged, not wanting to deter her from the story. "Then what happened?" he asked.

"It all came crashing down," she said flatly. "Things were going so well. I got in a car accident. I was in the ER hemorrhaging and no one could get in contact with him. He was my medical proxy. They called him over and over. He never picked up the phone."

"You know where he was when they finally found him?" she paused. "He was on the yacht fucking his secretary," she spat out bitterly. "And that was the end of it. I threw myself into my work. That, at least, has paid off."

"You're too ambitious for your own good," House mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron asked, getting offended.

"You're a doctor, not an administrator. If you weren't such a workaholic you'd actually be treating patients like you're supposed to be," House explained. "If you're just sitting in an office, my time was wasted."

"Your time wasn't wasted! I'm a damn good doctor." she said, her voice getting louder with each word.

"You should come back to work for me," House said, diffusing the situation.

"After being head of a hospital? I don't think so," she said with a laugh.

"You can travel," he bargained.

"I have vacation time," Cameron argued.

"You don't take it," House volleyed back.

"I can go when I retire," Cameron responded quickly.

"You won't," House answered. "Work is all you have. You'll be too scared to retire because you'll have nothing left. You won't know who you are without it."

Cameron looked at him levelly. "I'm not sure you're talking about me anymore." There was a long pause before either of them spoke.

"Right," House said awkwardly. "Well, it's late, I better be going."

Cameron nodded emotionlessly.

House slipped out, leaving Cameron alone.

Cameron headed to the bathroom to finally start her bubble bath. She started the water but turned it off moments later. It didn't seem so appealing anymore. She turned off the lights and slipped into her king size bed alone.

-

House slipped into bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Lisa. Despite his careful movements, she stirred.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

House didn't answer; he had no idea how late he had been gone.

Cuddy leaned over to look at the clock. "Four in the morning?" she nearly shouted.

House hushed her. "You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," he said quietly but emphatically.

"I don't care," Cuddy said, though she lowered her voice, belying her words. "What the hell were you doing out until four? I had no idea where you were!"

"You don't have to know where I am at all times, Lisa!" House growled. "I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions about when and where I go!"

"When you live with someone, you're supposed to have the courtesy to keep them from worrying!" Cuddy argued.

"We don't live together yet," he replied angrily.

"Of course you would say that," she grumbled. "Have you even put the condo on the market?"

House was silent. He had no answer; he had been caught.

Cuddy glared. "Are you serious about me at all? This is the first thing I ask of you in three years and you can't give it to me. Do you even care or are you toying with me?" She had tears in her eyes.

House looked at her in consternation. "Of course I care!" he said in frustration.

"Caring isn't enough," Cuddy said sadly. "Look, I don't know if it's because you can't let go of the single life or if you have feelings for Cameron or what, but you need to work it out." She rolled away from him. "Get out of here. If you figure things out, you know where to find me."

House looked at her small form curled up against the far edge of the bed. She radiated sadness. He considered kissing her. He considered telling her he was sorry. That he could do better. He didn't. He walked away.

Cuddy laid awake, silent tears bathing her cheeks until exhaustion overtook her.

---

A/N: A few readers have brought this up—yes, you are actually supposed to feel sorry for Cuddy. She is an unfortunate casualty of House's change of heart. Don't worry… there is some hope for her.


	4. Part Four

Globes and Maps:

Part Four

-

A/N: Sorry, guys, I made you wait a little longer than I intended! We're at the end of semester and things are getting busy. I hope the chapter is good enough to make you forgive me! ;)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected (or wanted) to see. HC.

---

House and Cuddy didn't know how to react to each other at work and chose to try to ignore each other instead. Rumors whirled about what had happened to the pair, but the truth was revealed to no one.

Their home lives were uncomfortable at best. Cuddy struggled. How do you explain this kind of thing to a child?

House normally enjoyed his solitude, but this week would have rather had some distraction. His thoughts were confusing. Of course he didn't have feelings for Cameron. He couldn't. It was _Cameron_. Obviously he was just missing his freedom.

But if that was the case, why wasn't he happy to be home alone?

-

Wilson barged in to House's office. "House, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm working," House said. Wilson's eyes flicked to the TV. General Hospital was on.

Wilson sat across the desk from House. "What's going on with you and Cuddy?"

"Nothing," House said facetiously, his eyes on the TV. "Can't this wait for commercial?"

"No, it can't," Wilson said, exasperatedly. "She's upset."

"Then go console her, Casanova," House snarled.

"That's not my place, House," Wilson said in a warning tone.

"It isn't mine either. She kicked me out."

"And you obviously did something to cause it," Wilson pressed.

House sighed, conceding. "Keep in mind I'm only talking so you'll go away sooner," he said, annoyed. "Apparently I'm not committed enough. She got pissed 'cause I showed up late and haven't sold the condo yet. It's not a big deal. She's delusional," House said, eyes trained on the television.

"Obviously it _is_ a big deal," Wilson argued. "It doesn't matter whether you think she's delusional or not. What matters is whether you're willing to do the things you need to do to stay with her. Is this worth losing her over?"

House didn't answer. He stared at the TV, but his thoughts were now elsewhere.

"Is this about Cameron?" Wilson said suddenly.

"No!" House exploded. "This is not about Cameron. That's a completely separate issue!" House said, perhaps a bit unconvincingly.

Wilson sighed. This was getting him nowhere. "Look," he said tiredly. "If you can't commit and give her what she wants, its better not to string her along like you're doing. If you can't do this, you need to let her go."

"I'm sure you'd love that," House said under his breath.

"What?" Wilson asked, not quite hearing.

House shook his head. "Nothing."

-

Cameron's week was business as usual. Work consumed nearly her every thought. She worked Saturday morning, but she spent the afternoon at home in the library. She wondered if the doorbell might ring. It never did.

The weekend came and went with no sign of House. Though she hated herself for it, she felt a hint of disappointment.

-

House didn't know if he wanted to visit Cameron again. It didn't seem like a good idea. He was confused.

He had feelings for her once.

But a man couldn't be a man if he felt nothing when he looked at her! She was every man's dream.

For him she was more. She was the one who got away. A pure, untouched ideal.

But sometimes the story isn't that simple. She didn't just get away. He pushed her. A hundred times she handed him her heart and waited for a response he couldn't give.

Was he still so cold?

He wasn't sure the answer mattered to him. But he knew it would matter to Cameron.

He already knew the answer. He had been that cold to Lisa.

He had to end this.

-

House leaned on a doorbell.

The door whipped open to reveal Lisa Cuddy's face. "What do you want?" she asked, her defenses up.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," House said, looking at the ground. "I've been a jerk."

"Yeah," Cuddy affirmed, giving him a challenging look. "You have."

"I know." He paused. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," she said, her arms folded across her chest.

"I've been fighting and running for a long time," House reflected. "But I know where I belong."

Cuddy's eyebrows rose slightly, a trace of hope in her eyes. House stepped close to her. "Goodbye, Lisa," he said softly. Cuddy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. I could have tried harder," House said, looking at his feet.

She shook her head. "You can't change who you are, Greg." Her voice was resigned.

House turned slowly and headed to the door. He stopped suddenly when he reached the doorframe.

" Wilson has feelings for you," he blurted out. "He tried to hide them from me, but…" He shrugged. "I just thought you should know."

-

House felt remorse, but perhaps not as much as he should have. A different person would have guilted himself, berated himself endlessly until he felt that his pain was sufficient. House didn't. It just wasn't him.

He sped towards Cameron's house on his motorcycle until he felt a vibration at his hip and a loud ring. The hospital was calling. Cameron would have to wait.

-

When House finally had the time to visit her, he didn't. Instead he berated himself for heading over there without a plan. So he stayed home and thought.

Cameron, with weeks of loneliness behind her, assumed she wouldn't see him again.

-

Finally, after weeks of planning, House rang the bell at Cameron's. He fingered an envelope nervously. This was madness, and yet, he had to do it.

It was too late to back out now.

-

Cameron lifted herself off the sofa with a sigh, setting down her glasses next to her laptop. She didn't usually have visitors this late. Who was she kidding; she didn't usually have visitors at all.

She wondered if it might be House. She opened the door… It was.

"House," she said in surprise, unable to hide a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course. Want anything to drink?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I just came in to give you this." He handed her the slim envelope he had been holding.

She looked at him in confusion but took the envelope. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he urged.

Cameron carefully opened it to find a couple slips of paper. She examined the first one. "A… ticket to London?" she asked in disbelief, looking up at House with uncertainty.

He nodded. "Your ship leaves from Southampton, but I thought you might like to see the big city first."

Cameron still stared at him in bewilderment, not understanding. He motioned for her to look at the second page. It was a cruise itinerary.

"You didn't say where you wanted to go, so I thought a cruise was best. You hit more places that way." He paused. "You have your passport, right?"

Cameron stared in shock. When she spoke, her voice was far too calm. "I'll reimburse you for the tickets. How much were they?" She quickly walked towards the hall table to dig in her purse for her checkbook.

House stopped her with a hand on her arm. "They're a gift."

She shook her head. "I can't accept them."

House pulled her around to fully face him, his hand rough on her arm. "You don't have a choice," he said in a low voice, their faces inches apart. Cameron's heart raced.

"But…" she began. God, it was so hard to think this close to him! "What about work?" she managed to ask. She silently berated herself. She was far too old to be affected by him like a teenager.

"It's been taken care of," he said. He stared at her probingly.

Cameron finally relented and nodded. House let go of her arm and she took a step back. The spell was broken.

Cameron stared at the plane ticket and cruise itinerary in her hands. "Am I going alone?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't know if—"

House cut her off. "You run an entire hospital every day! You aren't telling me that you can't handle going on a measly little vacation alone, are you?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Good," House said with a slight smile.

"And don't think about skipping out," he added. "I'll be making sure you get on that plane myself."

---

A/N: Okay… am I forgiven? :D


	5. Part Five

Globes and Maps:

Part Five

-

A/N: Well, instead of studying for my last final exam, I'm here, updating my fic. :)

As a note on the last one, I chose to have House purchase the ticket only for Cameron because it shows just how much he means to her—he doesn't benefit from this at all. It is a purely selfless act. And I think that really means something!

Thank you all for reading!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Post Ep. 608, Teamwork. Five years after leaving PPTH, Cameron is roaming an antique store when she comes across the last person she expected (or wanted) to see. HC.

---

House arrived the night before her flight. "I don't leave until the morning," Cameron said in confusion as she answered the door.

"I'm making sure you're packed. I don't want to show up in the morning and have you telling me you can't go because you aren't packed," he said with a disapproving look.

Cameron laughed. "Fine, come see the progress."

House followed her through the winding path to the master bedroom. It was filled with rich, decadent fabrics. A heavy cream contrasted with deep mahogany. Across the bed lay a half-filled suitcase, and another one stood by the door.

A cat sat on top of the pile of clothes inside the suitcase. "C'mere, Cat," Cameron said as she sat on the bed. The cat jumped up from its spot and settled itself in her lap.

"You named your cat Cat?" House asked with disdain. "Where's your creativity?"

Cameron smiled openly. "It's short for Catherine," she admitted.

She petted the feline in silence for a minute before addressing House. "As you can see, I really am packing. You can head back to your apartment and relax now."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," House stated.

Cameron looked up in puzzlement. House explained. "We have to leave at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow and it's not a short drive from my place to yours. I'll be staying here tonight."

Cameron cracked a wry smile. "Nothing like inviting yourself over."

"My bag's in the car," House said as he tossed her his keys and left the room. Cameron rolled her eyes, but went to get the bag. When she returned inside she could hear one of Chopin's preludes wafting from the library.

"Playing my music?" she asked House as she entered the room. He stopped.

"You play?" he asked, turning in his seat.

Cameron laughed. "You thought I just had the piano for the looks? I was classically trained from the age of five."

House scooted over and gestured to the bench. "Play," he commanded.

She shook her head. "Maybe some other time." She headed to the rarely used guest bedroom to set down House's bag.

"Is Chinese alright?" she called as she placed the duffel bag on the bed. "I don't feel like making dinner."

She headed out of the room to nearly collide with House walking towards her. Instead of stepping to the side, he pulled her closer and kissed her square on the lips. A jolt shot through her, freezing her in place. "Perfect. I brought movies," he said nonchalantly, limping past her to reach his bag.

"So…" he said to the still shocked Cameron. "Die Hard or V for Vendetta?"

-

V for Vendetta had come to an end and House and Cameron were tensely sitting on opposite ends of the couch. The credits rolled, and Cameron reached over to switch off the TV.

Cameron turned to House. House inwardly groaned. "Don't you think we need to talk about this?" she asked.

"About what?" House asked coolly.

"That kiss," Cameron squeezed the word out.

"What's there to talk about? I think it's pretty self-explanatory," he said.

Cameron looked at him, aghast. "A kiss isn't that simple when you're with someone else!"

"I'm not," he said, pretending to carefully examine the book he had picked up off the coffee table.

Cameron looked shocked. "How long?" she asked breathlessly.

"A few weeks," he answered, looking at her finally. Their eyes locked, and a surge of electricity spanned the distance between them. After a lingering moment Cameron looked away.

"House…" she began. "I can't."

"Why?" he demanded.

"You know why," she said tiredly. Her eyes were sad.

"I'm an idiot," House said abruptly. "And an ass. But that doesn't mean I don't care about people."

Cameron stared, unconvinced.

"I can fix things," he said, continuing softly, "but I need you around. To remind me when I'm getting too far out of touch." His eyes, unguarded for once, were pleading.

Cameron, unable to bear the honesty, turned away. "I want to believe that," she said.

"Then believe it," House urged her.

Cameron turned back to him, their eyes again locking on each other. There was honesty in his eyes that she couldn't disregard.

"There is a way back," he said softly, recalling her final words to him.

Cameron's lips softened into a smile. "Well, what do you know," she said, relenting gently. "Looks like there might be hope for you yet."

House glanced away, embarrassed by his own admissions.

Cameron, sensing his discomfort, switched gears quickly. "Well, how about another movie?" she asked. "This time we watch one of mine," she demanded.

House rolled his eyes, the tension dissipating. "I bet you only have girly movies," he whined.

Cameron gave him a look and opened the cabinet that held her movie collection. To his surprise, only a few were lame romantic comedies.

"Casablanca," Cameron said, pulling one from the shelf.

House sighed. "I knew you would choose a romance," he grumbled.

Cameron's mouth spread into a devious smile. "I know you like it. Humphrey Bogart is a badass."

House conceded. "Humphrey Bogart _is_ a badass."

-

Somehow during the movie they had moved closer, and Cameron's head was now resting on House's shoulder. When the movie ended, House poked her gently.

Cameron lifted her head slightly, her hair softly falling in her eyes. "Ugh. Bedtime," she said, lifting herself off the couch with much effort.

She headed into her bedroom and groaned loudly when she arrived.

"What is it?" House asked, poking his head in. Cameron pointed wordlessly at her half-packed suitcase on the bed.

House surveyed the situation. Cameron was nearly asleep on her feet.

"If I help it will go faster," he said.

Cameron looked dubious. "Do you even know how to fold clothes?"

"Military kid, remember? We moved all the time when I was a kid. If anyone knows how to pack well, it's me," he boasted.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders, but moved aside and allowed him to sit next to the suitcase. She moved into the closet, pulling clothes and laying them on the bed.

When she looked over, House had emptied her suitcase. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Chill, Cameron! I'm just packing this more efficiently. Maybe you can downsize one of these bags."

"Or I can take more," she mused.

House rolled his eyes. Women.

-

The morning came far too soon for both of them.

House awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. Cameron met him in the kitchen with a steaming mug.

The morning was quiet, both of them introspective about what lay both behind and ahead of them.

Cameron finished the last minute packing as House toyed with her piano. She took the neighbor her key, and they were off.

-

"I don't know if I can do this by myself," Cameron said nervously, just outside the security gate.

House let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop selling yourself short. You'll be fine. You'll be better than fine." He looked at her probingly.

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded.

"That's my girl," House replied with a hint of a smile.

She picked up her bags. but stopped before heading into the security line. "I never did properly thank you," she admitted.

House wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to slip into the janitor's closet for a few?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll miss you," she said, running a hand down his arm. She turned to go.

"Cameron," House called back to her. "If you need anything…" he said, "Call Wilson."

The smile turned into a grin. She nodded her consent and turned again to go.

House watched the woman he now knew he loved walk away. He felt empty, somehow. Would he know how to be without her for this long?

Just then his cell phone buzzed. He looked down and saw he had a text from Wilson.

"_Poker night?"_ the text message said. House smiled. He would survive just fine.

-

Allison Cameron reflected on her new direction as she hurtled through the air miles above the blue ocean she could see far below her window. She was embarking on what could be the greatest adventure of her life.

And when she came home, another adventure awaited. She smiled. After all, she did want some happiness for herself. And she was going to take it.

---

A/N: Again, thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate you all taking the time out to read and review my stories. You are all amazing! 3

For my Saving Grace readers: I promise, I am actually working on the sequel! I am about ¼ of the way through, but I want to get further ahead before I start posting. With school going on, it takes me forever to get anything written, and I don't want to leave it abandoned for any length of time. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
